


Utterly ridiculous

by Caramel_cinnamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_cinnamon/pseuds/Caramel_cinnamon
Summary: So, there she was, hiding in one of the stalls, scrolling through Instagram to kill time when she saw little ladybugs going around fixing everything. She picked up her designer bag, exited the stall with minimal touching of anything (men are disgusting), and made her way towards the door when someone- or something- burst through, screeching as they collided with her.Chloé groaned, rubbing her head, looking up just in time to see an out-of-his-mind panicking Chat Noir.Right before the green light revealed an even more distraught, one and only, Adrien Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Utterly ridiculous

Thursdays really weren't her days, Chloé Bourgeois decided as her designer-jean-clad butt harshly met the roof of the building she was almost just crushed in front of. 

Okay, so, maybe that'll need some more explanation. 

See, the mayor's daughter woke up in her soft, giant bed as usual exactly a week ago, had a normal morning and everything was going as it did every day until noon. However, not even the noon akuma attack was what caused all the stress and frustration for the young woman in the previous seven days. 

Oh no, the source of all her problems as of then, happened immediately after. 

She was hiding in the men's bathroom, which was decidedly odd, but it was in the middle of an akuma attack, no one would go there at that time. And she hoped men's restroom would be the last place the akuma would seek her at. Yes, yes, she caused this one too, but honestly, this one wasn't even her fault. Mostly.  
So, there she was, hiding in one of the stalls, scrolling through Instagram to kill time when she saw little ladybugs going around fixing everything. She picked up her designer bag, exited the stall with minimal touching of anything (men are disgusting), and made her way towards the door when someone- or something- burst through, screeching as they collided with her. 

Chloé groaned, rubbing her head, looking up just in time to see an out-of-his-mind panicking Chat Noir. 

Right before the green light revealed an even more distraught, one and only, Adrien Agreste. 

Oh. 

Well. 

Uh. 

\- Chloé. - Adrien tried. His voice cracked under the pressure of the moment and the silence, but he still tried to power through it. His face gave him completely away, though, as it was flashing through various levels of awkwardness, anxiety, giving up and who knows what else. - Chlo, is there any chance you haven't seen what just happened? 

\- This. Is. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! 

\- Chloé, breathe. I know it's a lot but try to stay with me here. - he attempted to calm her down which wasn't really much help coming from him in his current state. He looked around as if searching for an escape or some kind of clue when he finally seemed to come to a decision. 

He had a brief, inaudible conversation with the inside of his shirt (???), and then Chloé wass whisked away like a sack of potatoes by the catman through the window. 

A short race across the rooftops later, they were in her bedroom at the hotel Grand Paris, he let his transformation down and set her gently on her couch. 

She still didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't shocked speechless. She wasn't. There just wasn't much to say. 

\- So... leather? - she managed finally. He stared at her. 

\- Yup. 

\- And cat ears? 

\- Yup. 

\- Am I even surprised? - she concluded with her hands in the air, mock-disgust in her voice, as Adrien burst out laughing on her floor in front of her. 

\- I mean, - Chloé continued while Adrien tried (and failed) to stop laughing and listen to what she had to say, - I can totally see you being this nerdy when you don't have to represent Agreste brand and... ohmygod, your thing for Ladybug! It finally makes sense! 

\- Yeah, she's the best - he squeezed out when he managed to sober a bit. She rolled her eyes. 

\- But what does surprise me is that you, Adrien Agreste, under strict 24/7 surveillance can just, walk out and fight akumas on a regular basis? 

\- Well, I'll admit it isn't easy. 

\- And all the times you conveniently have a photoshoot during the attacks? 

\- Guilty. - Adrien said with a grin. 

Chloé humphed and mentally went through all of her interactions with Chat Noir, both as Chloé and Queen Bee, and added up what she knew about her childhood friend to the mix. 

After a while, a realization as heavy as her daddy's bank account and as natural as her hair color settled into her. 

\- You really love her, huh? 

\- I think I do. 

Until now, she never considered Adrien's infatuation with Ladybug as anything more than a celebrity crush... an unreachable, unrealistic goal he would eventually give up on. But with him being the mangy cat, she knew that was no longer true. She saw his devotion for her first hand during her sporadic hero appearances. And even worse, her having this knowledge, she couldn't even dream about the woman herself, what with friend-code and what not. They both slipped out of her reach in a single moment and Chloé knew then deep down it was always meant to be that way. 

And if it was about Adrien's happiness, she would step down, no questions asked. Not that she would have anywhere to step down from, but still. 

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ 

They talked for hours, discussing all the ways Adrien has been cheating on his 'day life' in order to be a cat by night. Chloé even indirectly offered to help him with his cover stories when she can, which Adrien seemed to appreciate. 

It was nice. They haven't really spent time together lately. Ever since Adrien came to her class 3 years ago, their friendship twisted into something she wasn't sure how to identify. 

On one hand, she was pretty sure Adrien got disillusioned with her when he saw how she acted with other people. And she will admit if only to herself, that she realized how cruel she had been. She'd changed since then, but the damage was already done. Not to mention she didn't change for him, per se. That was the work of the other person she now knew was a faraway dream. 

On the other hand, she was no longer his only friend. His only window towards the world. He had many friends, and a few best ones now. She always knew he wouldn't have trouble with people, she just wasn't aware of how much it would hurt to watch him walk through barriers she's been struggling to climb over. 

But even then, he hadn't forgotten about her. He was always quite kind towards Queen Bee, even though the anonymity of the mask gave him every chance not to be. And to think she didn't particularly like Chat Noir before this. 

Ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww I should be writing What I don't know can't hurt me, but inspiration just isn't coming so I decided to take a break... but I still intend to finish it sometime soon. Meanwhile, thank you for reading, this will probably get a part two 😊


End file.
